


(Fanmade) HL2VRAI- Half Life 2 but the AI is Self Aware

by AnonsCat



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, hlvrai/Half Life but the AI is Self Aware
Genre: #Also its not as funny as the og, #Also theres swearing, #I suck at writing lmao, #Im so sorry Wayne and crew, #Its my fanfiction i get to decide what happens, #Theres probably gonna be some Frenrey bc i can do what i want, #This is very fanmade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonsCat/pseuds/AnonsCat
Summary: Half Life 2 but the AI is self aware... Well, it can't be any worse than the Renaissance Cascade though!**Also, I don't know the full lore or anything of the Half Life games, I am simply a hlvrai fan who decided to take hl2vrai into their own hands because my sibling and I created an idea of it that I wanted to write about
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, I can't tab on my phone (what I'm writing on), so >>> will be used instead!! Thanks, and sorry!!
> 
> ALSO TW: There are mentions of blood and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for blood and death, thanks for reading!  
> *This is edited after Chapter 3

Subject: Joshua Freeman  
Age: 22

•After the Resonance Cascade, Gordon Freeman, the parent of Joshua Freeman, was kept at Black Mesa because he knew information that could not be released to the public. There was no where else he could go.  
•Gordon Freeman threatened to escape if he could not see his offspring.  
•Joshua Freeman was then brought into Black Mesa.  
•The Freemans were kept at Black Mesa. Their room is on the second floor, above ground.  
•They are provided with the necessities, and are allowed some luxury items, if approved.  
•Joshua Freeman was taught by first-hand experience, aiding in assignments and tests with Gordon Freeman. Technically, he does not have a degree, but he is useful at Black Mesa.  
•In present day, they are still part of Black Mesa.  
•Now, Joshua Freeman takes his fathers place in an assignment, after they argued for multiple days. Joshua Freeman claims Gordon Freeman is too old to be working on these types of assignments. Gordon Freeman claims he is more experienced and does not want Joshua Freeman to get harmed. We decided Joshua Freeman will go.  
\-----

I was shocked awake by a dream I can't remember.

It was weird, that's all I know. Weird as hell. When I think about it, I shiver. Maybe it was something about chapstick. But since it's not important, I won't bother with it.

When I opened my eyes, I was standing on a run down train. Right. I had a very important job. At least, that's what I was told.

I rummaged through my pockets and my bag. Everything was in check. I had my passport, along with my dad's. The old man absolutely refused to carry his around no matter what, even though I'm pretty sure it's company policy to have it on hand. I think he gets away with it though, because he's worked at Black Mesa for so long. He's kinda like the mascot.

I ruffled my own hair, to get my head in the game. This was important. I can't be slacking. Especially not after I told my dad I would do this, I CAN do this. I'm not a child.  
  
After the train stopped, I got off right away. Something about today was giving me the creeps. I made my way through the place, called "City 17" according to the man on the screens that were around. Luckily I was given a digital map with a GPS, but I nearly got lost multiple times.  
  
The city felt like a prison, and that's saying a lot, coming from someone whose never travelled outside Black Mesa. It was cold and dark, and there was fences around every corner. I pulled my jacket closed and hunched over while I walked. Jesus, it was freezing. And I was wearing a turtleneck.  
  
Actually, I was wearing a citizen's uniform, save for my turtleneck. I wasn't a citizen, seeing at Black Mesa went on lockdown since the Cascade and wasn't as affected by the war as the rest of the world. I mean, Black Mesa did partake in the war, but there weren't as many casualties there as the Resonance Cascade. I was going undercover, and the only way I could be let in was if I wore it. I knew more about the war and the Combine than the Cascade though, even though Black Mesa's problems during lockdown were mostly revolved around it. Everything was just... a mess. Everything I knew was just bits and pieces, because no one tells me anything about anything.

Soldiers ushered me along with head tilts and hand gestures. No one spoke, except the man on the screens. It echoes through my ears and make them ring just thinking about it.

One of the soldiers did talk to me, though.

"You, citizen. Come with me."

I nodded, biting my lip. I couldn't be scared, I'd fuck up the mission. Don't be a coward, or you'll ruin it for everyone. They'd kill you without hesitation.

The soldier lead me to a room. I ducked my head down, trying not to cover my ears. There were other people, in the rooms over. What would happen to them? When would they stop talking? Even though they were speaking normally, it felt like my head was exploding. It was too loud.

The soldier knocked on the door, hard. Then, after a second, it opened.

I felt sick. There was a chair in the room, and blood on the floor. Who's blood? I don't know. Do I want to?

Another soldier was behind the door. The two spoke, then the other left. I didn't hear what they said- my thoughts were too busy whirling around in my brain. Jesus fuck, I was going to be sick.

The soldier who lead me in went to the monitor, on the right side of the room. I stood a ways behind them, careful not to be near the chair. I clutched my bag tightly as they did their work.

I couldn't understand what he was saying- that is, until he took off his helmet-mask.

I don't know what I expected underneath it. To be honest, the soldiers looked like robots, and sounded like them too.

The man had dirty brown hair, cut into a buzzcut. His facial hair was sparse on his chin, but he looked like double my age, at least. His eyes- a color I couldn't quite pinpoint. The smile he showed off was a toothy and sharp one.

  
"Yo," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for blood and mentions of death! Thanks!  
> *This was edited after Chapter 3

"Yo," he said.  
  


Now, when you're in a very risky situation where there's a person in front of you, armed and can kill you, what do you do? What do you do when they say "yo" like you're homies and known each other for years? Please, tell me, what do you do?

But his face dropped. It was less of a frown, and more of a blank stare. Was he just as confused as I was? It was hard to tell.

But I felt like I knew this guy. He reminded me of someone. No, not someone I actually met before. 

He once again grinned though, satisfied in a way. 

"...Not Gordon. You're Joshie, aren't you?"

I managed to shake my head. "I'm not Gordon. You're-"

"I'm-"

"Benrey," we said in sync.

He looked taken aback. I could feel myself get less tense. I guessed right.

"Your dad talks about me? He does? How did you know my name- c'mon, you gotta tell me. I thought he was coming?"

"You know my dad." It was both a question and a statement. Is this real? "He's told me about you, yeah. He told me if I ever met someone named Benrey, I shouldn't trust them, and to stay away from them. I'll decide for myself." It was true, my dad mentioned him a lot out of everything else. He was always saying the same thing, and I swore he even said it in his sleep, too. There was no ounce of his being that trusted this guy, Benrey.  
  
I tried to fold my arms to look tougher, but since I wasn't standing up straight, it didn't really work, and I could tell.

Benrey laughed, throwing his head back. "'Course. That makes sense, man. I'm glad to meet you. You're different from the picture... You look so much like your dad, Joshie."

He tousled my hair, then went back to the monitor. He was... Kind. Even if he called me "Joshie," and pet me like a dog. What happened during the Resonance Cascade that made my dad hate Benrey so much? I guess I'd have to tread lightly.

"So... Benrey, hypothetically, you were with my dad during the Resonance Cascade. What happened? My dad never tells me exactly. I'm pretty sure his story changes every time too."

He clicked a few more keys, clicking his tongue at the same time too. "I can tell you later, man. Right noowww-"

With the press of a final key, a scientist appeared on the screen. He looked like any classic mad scientist.

"Yo, Bubby-"

"My god! Is that Gordon? You're still alive? Holy fuck-"

"Nah, it's Joshie. His kid."

"Oh. Now, Gordon, we need you here. I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Sorry, I'm not Gordon, I'm _Joshua,_ his son? Joshua Free... man..." I tried to speak and correct him, but the monitor already turned off. That must've been Dr. Bubby. I think my dad mentioned him before. I'd have to be careful about trusting him. He didn't make that as clear as me not trusting Benrey, though.

"Alright," Benrey started to say while already putting his mask back on, "head that-a-way, climb a bit, and you can figure it out from there. You're smart. Let's just hope you don't have your papa's luck with ladders. It might run in the family. Hurry too, the soldiers probably want you dead. I'll fuck around with them to buy you time. See you soon, Joshie."

He flashed a peace sign and left. So this is where my job started. Okay.

I made my escape out of the room, taking in a big breath of fresh air. See? Nothing to worry about. You're working with a whole group of people who will protect each other. Do your part and you'll be more than fine. You're going to see a lot more blood- you're going to have to be like your dad. Everyone relies on him. Make it the same way for you.   
  
Make yourself good enough.

Moving swiftly, I came to a stop in front of a soldier. They stood next to a garbage can.

God, you're too late Joshua. They probably already caught everyone, you already failed the whole mission, you idiot-

The soldier knocked over a soda can that was on the trash bin. 

"Pick up that can."

"What?" I managed to squeak out.

"Pick up the can. Throw it out, citizen."

"O-okay." What the fuck??

I picked up the can and tossed it out, and the soldier let me through.  
  
Well. You know what, that's not important. I shouldn't worry about. 

Just when I thought I had escaped the man on the screen, another TV appeared. I hated the sound. I needed it to stop. But I couldn't stop it. It was an infinite headache racking my skull. I hurried out of the room to get away from it. Yet there was still more. 

I moved through parts of City 17 where there weren't many people or soldiers around. Although it was easier to go without trouble from onlookers, all that was left was the voice from the screen. I had to bear it, there was no other choice.

Unsure of what exactly was inside, I hurried through a building. It was probably older than the others in the city, and soldiers easily kicked down doors and forced their way into rooms. The soldiers were everywhere in there. It was post-apocalyptic.

I went around them, and took out my dad's passport. He'd know what to do. How to fix everything. These citizens were suffering, I could see the anguish on their faces when I passed by them on the street.

Someone pulled me into a room and told me to go up to the roof. I nodded. My mouth felt extremely dry and my stomach was flipped. I hadn't eaten much today. I wish I had brought a water bottle.

There were more people telling me to hurry up and go. They were all on my side. They were helping me. What could I do to help them?

A thousand thoughts ran through my head, but none of them stuck. They just went in and flew out. I couldn't do anything except the mission. All I had to do was the mission. I needed to finish the mission. _They_ needed me to finish the mission. I ran and ran until I was on the roof.

More soldiers were breaking through the building. I squeezed the passport in my hands as I looked up. There were so many machines flying through the sky. What was inside them? Did humans fly them?   
  
I stuck to the sides of the buildings while I creeped on the edge of the roofing. It was a big drop. A bullet flew through the air below, and I just had to hope the guys inside were okay. I ran back inside through a broken window, which scraped my jeans. I didn't get caught on it, but the cut burned slightly. I just had to move on.

I nearly fell down the stairs. I looked to my left- soldiers broke down the door. To my right, the same. I was cornered. 


End file.
